Some versions of the MS WINDOWS® operating system allow the user to select a boot device from a list that is presented to the user at boot time. MS WINDOWS® performs this service through the use of a file named “boot.ini”. This file is constructed by the user and permits the user to identify multiple bootable partitions or storage devices that can be selected at boot time from which the user's choice is booted.